Psychopathic Tendencies
by yayshiny
Summary: SERIAL KILLER AU: Raven hair, dark as the night sky, and pale eyes in contrast. A voice as soft as silk and a demeanour to match. To all who knew her she was kind and quiet and unimposing. Not a threat or a danger. The least likely suspect. But something cruel and wicked was hidden behind that gentle smile. A fanged sneer lay beneath the surface... (NARUHINA - one sided)


AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really fond of psychopath characters. Yuno Gasai (from Mirai Nikki), Sakutaro Morishige (from Corpse Party), Lucy (from Elfen Lied) are all really crazy, scary characters and I think they are just so fun to watch. So I really enjoyed writing Hinata as one of these sorts of characters. You may not actually realise but I do actually ship Hinata and Naruto, but for some reason I always seem to write my fics in a way that is really mean to them. Hahahaha. Opps. But seriously I had a lot of fun writing this! It came about as my wifi went down at 1am this morning and I was kinda mad so I vented and wrote this :P

Hope you enjoy!

TRIGGER WARNING!: This fic has references that include (but are not limmited to) gore, torture, animal abuse and self-harm. It has been rated M for this reason! This is just another warning that it is R16/18 stuff, okay. I'm not sure if it is 16 or 18, it is all about personal preference. I still think it is all pretty tame but read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Raven hair, dark as the night sky, and pale eyes in contrast. A voice as soft as silk and a demeanour to match. To all who knew her she was kind and quiet and unimposing. Not a threat or a danger.<p>

The least likely suspect.

But something cruel and wicked was hidden behind that gentle smile. A fanged sneer lay beneath the surface. With delicate hands she could take a scalpel to flesh like a brush to a canvas. Masterful and precise. This was who she truly was, underneath the mask of warmth and kindness, a women of dark and terrible deeds.

A young girl of 8 years old sits in an open field of flowers. Her lips are darkened red, like the make-up of a beautiful woman and looking into a small hand held mirror she smiles at her reflection. "Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki." the young girl recites to herself, not for the first time that day. He is they boy, the one she will marry. Her smile fades as she notices a smudge on her perfect red lips. She dips her finger into the open stomach wound of the dead rabbit and reapplies the coloring to her lips. 

A young girl of 11 years old attends school. She stands with her class in the corridor outside the class room. Bags and students crowding the area. There are many students in her class but she doesn't talk to them. A group of these students are louder than the rest. Their voices teasing and mean to a boy who fights back. The boy runs down the stairs opposite the room and they chase. The girl slides a bag a bit closer to the stairs and running legs trip. A body tumbles down the stairs. The sound of breaking bones and screaming fill the corridor. Broken arm bones pierce the flesh and he covers her face with her hands at the sight. Hiding her smile and suppressing her laughter.

A young girl of 12 years old goes for an afternoon stroll. She doesn't know where she is going but she doesn't really mind. This is how she spends most of her afternoons and evenings these days. The girl likes it like that. This day is windy and cold but she bares with it. After all, she can't leave him alone, she must always watch him. She follows along behind the bushes as he walks along unaware of her presence. Close by watching like she has been for months. It angers her to see him with another girl. She hates her. She wont let anyone else get close to him.

A young girl of 14 years old lays on her bed in her room. It is dark but the room is filled with pale light from a desk lamp. She lays on her back looking at the ceiling. She is tired, it has been a long day, but she doesn't quite sleep yet. The longer she lays there the lighter she feels and the closer to sleep she gets. The girl turns her head. Eyes gazing at her wrist positioned at eye level. Blood flowing from the open vein stains the mattress. She closes her eyes. Tears feeling cold against her cheeks. If he doesn't love her she is willing to end it all.

A young girl of 15 years old has been called to the living room. She sits formally, fingers laced together on her lap. There is tension in the air. Her father sits directly in front of her and watches her closely . The room feel spacious and empty with only the two of them in it. In his conversation to her many words and phrases come up. 'Abnormal behavior'. 'Frightening'. 'We will get you help'. The girl doesn't like this. She doesn't like her father. As she is dismissed and makes to leave the room a brass statue catches her attention.

A young girl of 17 years old spends time socializing. Her friend's head on her lap as she gently combs her hair. She feels content and happy, it is relaxing. The hair is pink and smooth beneath her fingers. Although clumps are now missing in places. "You had such nice hair, I see why he liked you so much." she comments with a sigh, "Not that it matters now.". She pulls the head from her lap and stands. Gripping the hair in a fist she takes it back to the rest of the body. Its already starting to decompose. She must dispose of it soon.

A young girl of 18 years old hums a song to her self as she goes about her work. With her hair tied back she feels refreshed and today being productive feels good. She hears her name get called from the other room but she doesn't reply. She will be with them shortly anyway. She is almost done here. The girl before her had died long ago. Such a pity really, she was really enjoying herself. She put the remains with the other corpses and set off to go get one of the others.

A young women of 21 years old eats ramen with the boy. It has been the greatest evening of her life. The night is cool and clear as they walk together. News in the village tells of a serial killer, one targeting women around her age, and the boy walks her home to make sure she is safe. Little does he know. Nearing her home the boy pauses. He leans his back against a fence and doubles over. His breathing a little heavier. She asks him what's wrong and he says he feels a little dizzy. The girl already knows this. The drugs she slipped him have begun to take effect...


End file.
